


Unwelcome

by irena_adler



Series: Watson [68]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: BDSM, Discussion of BDSM, Drabble Sequence, M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 4,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6652951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irena_adler/pseuds/irena_adler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don deals with knowing about Charlie's Ian fascination.</p><p>Takes place right after 'Sniper Dreams' and 'Asking Him'.  In Sniper Dreams, Charlie has an explicit dream/fantasy about Ian strongly dominating him.  In Asking Him, Colby doesn't immediately want to jump into that role for Charlie, and in fact, gets very upset that Charlie wants it.  Charlie goes to Will for advice.  Will helps Charlie and Colby understand each other and where certain desires might come from.</p><p>Written in *gasp* 2016!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drabble: Unwelcome Mental Guests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don is bothered by Charlie's fantasy and its effects.

**Title:** Unwelcome Mental Guests  
**Characters:** Don/Will  
**Rating:** FRAO, NC-17  
**Summary:** Don is bothered by Charlie's fantasy and its effects.  
**Series:** [Unwelcome](http://irena-adler.livejournal.com/149706.html#unwelcome)  
**Word Count:** 300  
**Placement:** Takes place right after [Sniper Dreams](http://irena-adler.livejournal.com/49000.html) and [Asking Him](http://irena-adler.livejournal.com/149706.html#askinghim). In Sniper Dreams, Charlie has an explicit dream/fantasy about Ian strongly dominating him. In Asking Him, Colby doesn't immediately want to jump into that role for Charlie, and in fact, gets very upset that Charlie wants it. Charlie goes to Will for advice. Will helps Charlie and Colby understand each other and where certain desires might come from.  
This story is for numberbiscuit, who wanted to know Don's reaction to Charlie's revelations. It should be 5 or 6 drabbles long.  
Unbetad, so don't blame her.  


 

**Unwelcome Mental Guests-**

Don grumbled silently as he watched the warehouse door. He kept it silent because Colby was in his earpiece and would ask why he grumbled. Or maybe he wouldn't. Colby was probably grumbling, too. 

When Charlie had come to Don and Will's house, Don knew Charlie's fight with Colby had to be bad. But it had been a sex fight, and Will was the closest to an expert that Charlie knew. Will, of course, had been able to help Charlie, and later Colby. Whether Colby and Charlie ever found sexual middle ground out or not, Don didn't want to know, as long as they were no longer fighting. 

Don grumbled again silently. Why did it have to be sex? Most of the time he was able to forget that he'd had sex with Charlie, sharing David during one crazy night at a hotel. It had been fun, intense, and… made him queasy whenever he remembered it. Now to hear that Charlie was having sex fantasies about a good friend… And _those_ kind of sex fantasies… It made his mind go to places he did not want to go. 

Will had told Don everything. Don knew Will felt that was part of their truth pledge, but did Will have to go into such detail? Don didn't _want_ to know why Charlie got a wide-eyed, hungry look on his face when Ian picked up a black binder clip. 

Don was also angry that Charlie's fantasy was messing up things at work. Colby was rude, Charlie mute, and Ian confused. 

So here Don was, staring at a warehouse and trying to help Ian without any of Charlie's shortcuts. He hoped that Ian's killer would show soon, so he could get Ian out of LA, and Charlie and sex back out of his mind. 


	2. Drabble: Desperate for Eviction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don asks for ideas from Will about how to purge Charlie's fantasy from his mind.

**Title:** Desperate for Eviction  
**Characters:** Don/Will  
**Rating:** FRAO, NC-17   
**Summary:** Don asks for ideas from Will about how to purge Charlie's fantasy from his mind.  
**Series:** [Unwelcome](http://irena-adler.livejournal.com/149706.html#unwelcome)  
**Word Count:** 300   
**Placement:** Takes place right after [Sniper Dreams](http://irena-adler.livejournal.com/49000.html) and [Asking Him](http://irena-adler.livejournal.com/149706.html#askinghim). In Sniper Dreams, Charlie has an explicit dream/fantasy about Ian strongly dominating him. In Asking Him, Colby doesn't immediately want to jump into that role for Charlie, and in fact, gets very upset that Charlie wants it. Charlie goes to Will for advice. Will helps Charlie and Colby understand each other and where certain desires might come from.  
This story is for numberbiscuit, who wanted to know Don's reaction to Charlie's revelations. It should be 5 or 6 drabbles long.  
Unbetad, so don't blame her.  


 

**Desperate for Eviction -**

Don obsessed on Charlie's fantasy about Ian for three days before Will finally asked. Don hadn't touched Will since Charlie had come to their house. Don felt unclean, with thoughts of Charlie moaning in ecstasy as Ian fucked him through multiple orgasms. He couldn't touch Will with Charlie in his mind. It had been the longest that they'd gone without sex - when they were both home - since they got together. 

"Still bothered by Charlie's fantasy?" Will asked as they were eating supper. 

"God, yes, I can't seem to get it out of my mind," Don grumbled. "Any ideas of how to get it out?" 

Will frowned thoughtfully for a moment. Finally, he said, "My best guess is replacement - you keep picturing Charlie as a sub, how about me instead?" 

Don smiled. Will made an incredible sub. He could get anyone out of anyone's mind. Will smiled back, looking relieved, and went back to his meal. 

Don picked up his beef stroganoff and tasted it for the first time. It was good, of course, since Will had cooked it. Don was about to comment that he approved of the changes that Will had made to try and make it healthier - leaner meat and more portabella mushrooms - when something occurred to him. 

If Will was replacing Charlie in that scene that kept replaying in Don's mind, then Don was replacing Ian. While Don had no doubt Will would be able be a better sub than Charlie, would Don be up to Ian's standards as a Dom? No, he immediately corrected himself, up to _fantasy_ Ian's standards? 

He had to be. He had to purge this from his mind. Or the most important relationship in his life was about to go sideways. 

He took another bite of dinner. 

The stroganoff tasted like chalk. 


	3. Drabble: Staging the Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don has trouble following through on Will's plan.

**Title:** Staging the Scene  
**Characters:** Don/Will  
**Rating:** FRAO, NC-17   
**Summary:** Don has trouble following through on Will's plan.  
**Series:** [Unwelcome](http://irena-adler.livejournal.com/149706.html#unwelcome)  
**Word Count:** 300   
**Placement:** Takes place right after [Sniper Dreams](http://irena-adler.livejournal.com/49000.html) and [Asking Him](http://irena-adler.livejournal.com/149706.html#askinghim). In Sniper Dreams, Charlie has an explicit dream/fantasy about Ian strongly dominating him. In Asking Him, Colby doesn't immediately want to jump into that role for Charlie, and in fact, gets very upset that Charlie wants it. Charlie goes to Will for advice. Will helps Charlie and Colby understand each other and where certain desires might come from.  
This story is for numberbiscuit, who wanted to know Don's reaction to Charlie's revelations. It should be 5 or 6 drabbles long.  
Unbetad, so don't blame her.  


 

**Staging the Scene-**

The rest of supper was silent. The tension in the air wasn't the usual anticipation before a scene. This felt more like something unpleasant that just had to be done. Don wondered if Will was dreading becoming Charlie as much as he was becoming Ian. 

They cleaned up supper and put away the dishes without touching. Don knew he should be getting both of them prepared, should be starting the touches, the voice and attitude to guide Will into the mindspace of a sub. Even Will would need help getting into the role of a true, bone-deep sub as Charlie looked to be. But Don couldn't seem to find the Dom within himself. 

They finished in the kitchen and went silently into the spare bedroom. There they got supplies - restraints, whips, gags, handcuffs and more. They dropped those off in the bedroom then went to separate rooms to change. Don pulled on black leather pants and a tight white shirt and tried to feel powerful. So much for the hope that the accoutrements of a Dom would spark something. 

Frowning, Don walked back into the bedroom and forced himself to think about Ian Edgerton. About his wry, knowing smile, his twisted sense of humor, his… No, don't think about Ian, his friend. Think about this fantasy Ian that Charlie had manufactured to take him to the deep submission that he craved. Imagine a man who was calculating, ruthless and took pleasure in hurting someone else. A man who sought to break the mind as well as the body. 

Don froze, staring at a pair of handcuffs in his hand. He'd been with men like that. 

And maybe he and Charlie weren't as different as he liked to think. 

He looked up at Will. 

"These handcuffs are for you… Agent Edgerton." 


	4. Drabbe: Altering the View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Don switch gears.

**Title:** Altering the View  
**Characters:** Don/Will  
**Rating:** FRAO, NC-17   
**Summary:** Will and Don switch gears.  
**Series:** [Unwelcome](http://irena-adler.livejournal.com/149706.html#unwelcome)  
**Word Count:** 300   
**Placement:** Takes place right after [Sniper Dreams](http://irena-adler.livejournal.com/49000.html) and [Asking Him](http://irena-adler.livejournal.com/149706.html#askinghim). 

 

**Altering the View-**

Typically, when Don proposed a new aspect to their sex play, Will's face would light up with interest. This time, however, when Don suggested that Will roleplay as Agent Edgerton, Will's face went still. Don waited for him to argue or suggest something else, but after a moment, he just nodded. 

"Get changed," Will said. 

They went to their separate rooms again to change clothes. Don took off his Dom outfit and contemplated what to change into. Clothing, even if it stayed on very briefly, was important to a scene. Should he change into something that said 'sub' or something that said 'Charlie'? He settled for old jeans and a t-shirt. 

He was sitting on the bed for several minutes before Will returned. Will was wearing heavy pants, flannel shirt, a canvas jacket and hiking boots. 

Will had never met Ian, but knew that he was a skilled rural tracker, so the clothes made sense. But what made Don's heart pound was the cool, calculating expression on Will's face. Will had always been a powerful but loving Dom. There was no love in Will's cold eyes. 

"Strip," Will snapped. 

Don hurried to comply. As he pulled off his clothes, he was awash in a maelstrom of emotions. Will's unexpected attitude was both worrying him and turning him on. He was aroused, but in the sick, conflicted way that he had always been at the Chamber. Was it thinking about sex with Ian? Was it thinking about sex with Charlie? Was it about replacing Charlie's fantasy or purging his brain or some sort of penance for incest? Was it about subbing or was there something about the fantasy itself that he needed to address? 

He was so lost. 

He stood, head down, and waited for Will to give him clarity. 


	5. Drabble: Unfamiliar Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don goes too deep.

**Title:** Unfamiliar Room  
**Characters:** Don/Will  
**Rating:** FRAO, NC-17   
**Summary:** Don goes too deep.  
**Series:** [Unwelcome](http://irena-adler.livejournal.com/149706.html#unwelcome)  
**Word Count:** 300   
**Placement:** Takes place right after [Sniper Dreams](http://irena-adler.livejournal.com/49000.html) and [Asking Him](http://irena-adler.livejournal.com/149706.html#askinghim). 

 

**Unfamiliar Room--**

Don's wrists in handcuffs, looped over the headboard. His ankles in shackles, tied to the base of the bed. On his stomach, his body spread-eagled, pulled to the limit. Sweat-soaked sheets twisted beneath him. 

The whip came with a quick flick, followed by an open-hand smack. Long minutes - an hour? - of pleasure alternating with pain. His cock throbbed, his ass ached inside as well, as a large plug stretched his asshole. 

Did Will know what was in his mind? 

He had come at least three times already. Quick, brutal orgasms from intense stimulation of his sensitive prostate. They did little to relieve the pressure in his cock, the pressure inside his head. 

Don blinked rapidly, though his eyes were covered by a blindfold. He tried to locate Will, but couldn't hear over the rasp of his own breathing. Will moved silently anyway. As far as Don knew, Will was still dressed. 

Soon, Will would start the barrage of words again. The alternating cutting and silky words that were as much of the pleasure/pain as the flick of the whip. Don recognized snippets from Charlie's fantasy, Will's voice talking about animal passions and the fear of pain. It was as if Charlie's fantasy Ian had come to life, taken over Will's body, set his sights on Don's mind. 

Don turned his wrists, trying to relieve the ache in his hands. He was forbidden to talk. What would he say anyway? 

That the passivity both terrified him and turned him on? That he wanted Will to never stop hurting him? Will had never taken him here before. Had never dropped him down this hole before. Will had always dominated him with love, kept Don together. Now Will had shattered him and all Don wanted was more breaking. 

He was gone. 


	6. Divided Structure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will thinks he's wholly focused on his task.

**Title:** Divided Structure  
**Characters:** Don/Will  
**Rating:** FRAO, NC-17   
**Summary:** Will thinks he's wholly focused on his task.  
**Series:** [Unwelcome](http://irena-adler.livejournal.com/149706.html#unwelcome)  
**Word Count:** 300   
**Placement:** Takes place right after [Sniper Dreams](http://irena-adler.livejournal.com/49000.html) and [Asking Him](http://irena-adler.livejournal.com/149706.html#askinghim). 

 

**Divided Structure-**

Will caressed Don's red ass with the whip. He would let that ass recover for now and focus on Don's back and shoulders. Perhaps he should turn him back over again so he could access those sensitive nipples. The pleasure then pain rush from the nipples was very effective. 

_Stop._

He reviewed the last ten minutes of the scene. Time to start talking about the fear of death. Too bad he couldn't trick Don with a knife, he'd know that was coming. Will might have to actually cut him. 

_Stop now._

When Don had first proposed Will play the role of Agent Edgerton in Charlie's fantasy, Will had been surprised. Then he'd realized it made sense. That was why the fantasy was bothering Don so much - Don fantasized about Edgerton as well. Charlie's goddamned fantasy had just brought it to the fore. 

_Stop breaking him._

Will had taken his time getting into the right mindset to play this role. He didn't know a lot about Edgerton himself, but he recognized the type of man in Charlie's fantasy - in Don's fantasy. Will had been undercover as that type many times. He could wear the skin of the killer, the psychopath, very easily. Far too easily. 

_Stop. He can't say the safe word._

Will pinched his way down Don's back, cataloging each flinch and shudder. His own cock was throbbing, but easing that ache was still some time away. Don had a few prostate orgasms left in him. 

_He is lost. He can't come back._

Will wished for more hardcore tools, devices he'd had access to in the past. He'd just have to improvise. 

_Look at him._

Will looked at Don, really looked at him for the first time in an hour. 

"Oh, Hell," Will said and threw aside his whip. 


	7. Drabble: Absent Owner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will tries to bring Don back.

**Title:** Absent Owner  
**Characters:** Don/Will  
**Rating:** FRAO, NC-17  
**Summary:** Will tries to bring Don back.  
**Series:** [Unwelcome](http://irena-adler.livejournal.com/149706.html#unwelcome)  
**Word Count:** 300  
**Placement:** Takes place right after [Sniper Dreams](http://irena-adler.livejournal.com/49000.html) and [Asking Him](http://irena-adler.livejournal.com/149706.html#askinghim). 

 

**Absent Owner-**

Will pulled off Don's blindfold. Don's eyes were blank, vacant. 

"Don?" 

No response. Will quickly checked Don's pulse. It was weak and slow. 

"Damn it." He unlocked Don's wrists from the cuffs. Don sagged down but didn't otherwise react. Will hurried to unlock his ankles, then remove the plug from his ass. He gathered Don into his arms. 

"Don," Will said, running his hands lightly over Don's skin. "Come back to me." 

Will kept his voice calm, but inside he was raging at himself. How could he be so stupid? Don had never been trained as a sub, just thrown into things at that filthy club. The only other people that had dominated him had used moderation. Will had been carefully teaching him how to sub, helping him reframe BDSM as a partnership, then he'd gone and fucked it all up. 

"Don, love…" Still that vacant look in Don's eyes. 

Will got a wet washcloth and gently wiped the tearstains from Don's face. 

How could he have been so careless? Don couldn't be trusted to use his safe word. He'd already shown that he didn't understand his limits. Submission and a bone-deep martyr complex were a dangerous combination. Will should have been in control, instead of putting on one of his most brutal personas. All because he thought that was what Don wanted. 

And he was terrified of not giving Don what he wanted. Terrified that Don would then turn to someone else. 

All his assurances to Colby that Charlie would understand if he wasn't able to dominate Charlie like he wanted, and here Will was unable to reassure himself. 

Will wiped Don's neck and chest with the wet washcloth, then his arms and bruised wrists, murmuring nonsense all the while. 

Slowly awareness began to seep back into Don's eyes. 


	8. Drabble: Questionable Foundation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don isn't sure he wanted to come back.

**Title:** Questionable Foundation  
**Characters:** Don/Will  
**Rating:** FRAO, NC-17   
**Summary:** Don isn't sure he wanted to come back.  
**Series:** [Unwelcome](http://irena-adler.livejournal.com/149706.html#unwelcome)  
**Word Count:** 300   
**Placement:** Takes place right after [Sniper Dreams](http://irena-adler.livejournal.com/49000.html) and [Asking Him](http://irena-adler.livejournal.com/149706.html#askinghim). 

 

**Questionable Foundation--**

"Don?" Will said. "Hey, there you are…" 

Don blinked slowly at him. "Wha' happen?" 

"I happened," Will said bleakly. "I was too immersed in my role, in my persona. I forgot to watch out for you." 

Don blinked again and wiped his sweaty face. 

Though it was pointless, Will had to ask, "Why didn't you stop me?" 

Don looked at him for a moment, more and more alertness coming into his face. Finally, he asked, "Why should I?" 

"Why?" Will snapped. "You went far too deep. You weren't even able to consciously respond to me anymore." 

Don continued to look at him and his eyes were dark, the pupils huge with arousal and reaction to pain. Those eyes pinned Will into place. "I didn't want you to stop. I wanted you to break me. I wanted you to keep hurting me and hurting me until there was nothing left." 

Will sucked in his breath. 

"That's what Charlie wanted, too. He just woke up too soon." 

Will choked out, "No!" 

"Maybe we're more alike than you thought." 

"Don…" Will put a shaking hand on Don's arm. "That's not what submission is about." 

"I know. But maybe that's what Charlie's fantasy was about." 

"You think Charlie has a _death wish_?" 

Don looked away. "No, not really." 

"Do you?" Will asked softly. 

Don didn't answer for a long moment and Will held his breath. 

"What if…" Don whispered. "What if I can't get Charlie and Ian out of my head?" 

"You want Ian Edgerton that much?" 

"What?" Don's eyes snapped back to him, showing a welcome amount of annoyance. "I don't want Ian. Not like that." 

"But…" 

"But the Ian in Charlie's mind, the Ian that could drive a man to the edge and beyond… That might be an Ian that I want." 


	9. Drabble: Room for Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will gets himself together.

**Title:** Room for Rest  
**Characters:** Don/Will  
**Rating:** FRAO, NC-17   
**Summary:** Will gets himself together.  
**Series:** [Unwelcome](http://irena-adler.livejournal.com/149706.html#unwelcome)  
**Word Count:** 200   
**Placement:** Takes place right after [Sniper Dreams](http://irena-adler.livejournal.com/49000.html) and [Asking Him](http://irena-adler.livejournal.com/149706.html#askinghim). 

 

**Room for Rest--**

Will desperately wanted to talk about what had just happened, but he pulled himself together. Right after a submission was no time to talk, especially when the sub had gone so deep. And the Dom had gone too deep as well. 

Instead, Will did what he should have all along - take care of Don. 

He gently treated Don's wounds, though he was skilled enough that most of the pain he'd inflicted hadn't even left bruises. He didn't know how long that restraint would have lasted. He was grateful that he'd stopped himself before blood or broken bones. Don moved painfully as Will helped him into shorts and a shirt that protected the salve-covered abrasions on his back and ass. He wrapped Don's wrists in gauze. 

Will tidied the room, then they lay together in bed for an hour, letting the noise of the TV wash over them. Will still felt buzzed and he thought Don felt the same. Sleep wasn't close for either of them. 

Finally, Don sat up and looked over at Will. He looked ready to talk but unsure how to start. 

Will straightened up. Time for him to start helping the situation instead of making it worse. 


	10. Drabble: Shifting Occupants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don talks about the people in his head.

**Title:** Shifting Occupants  
**Characters:** Don/Will  
**Rating:** FRAO, NC-17   
**Summary:** Don talks about the people in his head.  
**Series:** [Unwelcome](http://irena-adler.livejournal.com/149706.html#unwelcome)  
**Word Count:** 300   
**Placement:** Takes place right after [Sniper Dreams](http://irena-adler.livejournal.com/49000.html) and [Asking Him](http://irena-adler.livejournal.com/149706.html#askinghim). 

 

**Shifting Occupants--**

To start the conversation, Will asked carefully, "You understand why Charlie wants Ian?" 

Don hunched his shoulders. "I understand, but I don't _want_ to understand. I don't want to know how good it would feel to completely and utterly let go until there was nothing left." He clenched his hands together and stared at them. "I was supposed to be trying to replace Charlie in the scene but all I could think about was when I was in the Chamber, under Channing." 

Will flinched. That sick bastard was not someone he ever wanted to remind Don about. 

Don continued, his voice rough, his words tumbling out. "Yes, I was numb and hurting, but to part of me it was intoxicating. You've never let me go that far, as far as Ian in Charlie's fantasy let him go. Until tonight." 

"That was a mistake," Will said tightly. 

"Yeah," Don said. "Because it was terrifying. I was afraid that I had that capacity, and finding out that I do…" 

Will ran his hand through his hair, grimacing. It was his carelessness that had brought this unwelcome realization to Don. He better start working this out. 

Will gathered himself. "Are you going to want it again? We could plan a night, a weekend, and go deep again. I'd be more careful but…" 

Don shook his head and Will breathed out in relief. 

"It's like a really powerful drug, like a seductive, dark, bottomless pit." Don said, "Not something I really need. Ever." 

"Good, good. That's good." 

"But Charlie… Charlie wants it, needs it. He wants it all." 

Will sighed. What Don was saying made too much sense. "God, do you Eppes ever do things by halves?" 

Don smiled faintly and shook his head. "And here's the problem… I could give it to him." 


	11. Drabble: Circular Blueprints

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don tells Will about the first time he experienced that side of Charlie.

**Title:** Circular Blueprints  
**Characters:** Don/Will  
**Rating:** FRAO, NC-17   
**Summary:** Don tells Will about the first time he experienced that side of Charlie.  
**Series:** [Unwelcome](http://irena-adler.livejournal.com/149706.html#unwelcome)  
**Word Count:** 200   
**Placement:** Takes place right after [Sniper Dreams](http://irena-adler.livejournal.com/49000.html) and [Asking Him](http://irena-adler.livejournal.com/149706.html#askinghim). 

 

**Circular Blueprints--**

Will eyed Don. "You could give Charlie absolute submission?" 

Don nodded, not looking at Will. "I never really told you about the time we had that threesome with David. I told you we double-fucked David, but… A couple of times throughout the night, I pushed Charlie, overpowered him, dominated him. He just brings it out." 

"He does," Will admitted wryly. When he'd kissed Charlie to prove to Don he didn't want Charlie, he'd also tasted Charlie's sub desires. 

"He fought some," Don continued, "but that was because it was me. When he gave in and submitted, it was so sweet. I could go deep, take him all the way to…" 

"To death?" 

"To dissolution. And it would be so intoxicating and so incredible and…" 

"It would destroy you," Will said quietly. 

Don finally looked up at him. "But that doesn't mean that I don't want to." 

"No," Will sighed. "This damn fantasy of Charlie's…" 

"Yeah," Don said. "I can see myself under this fantasy Dom that Charlie dreamt up, and I can see myself _being_ the fantasy Dom." 

"So you..." 

Don groaned. "I go around and around in circles and I can't get sex with Charlie out of my head." 


	12. Drabble: Wrong Angle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will wants to talk about Ian.

**Title:** Wrong Angle  
**Characters:** Don/Will  
**Rating:** FRAO, NC-17   
**Summary:** Will wants to talk about Ian.  
**Series:** [Unwelcome](http://irena-adler.livejournal.com/149706.html#unwelcome)  
**Word Count:** 200   
**Placement:** Takes place right after [Sniper Dreams](http://irena-adler.livejournal.com/49000.html) and [Asking Him](http://irena-adler.livejournal.com/149706.html#askinghim). 

 

**Wrong Angle--**

Will had to ask. "Charlie's fantasy haunts you… because it's Edgerton?" 

Don shook his head. "No, idiot, I'm not lusting after Ian." 

"Good." 

"Is _that_ why you went so far? Because you were worried that if you didn't give me this intense domination that I'd go to Ian for it?" 

Will flushed. "Yeah." 

"God, that's stupid." 

Will winced but couldn't argue. 

"You don't even know what Ian is like, you've never met him. He isn't like that." 

Will raised his eyebrows. "No? I've heard of his reputation." 

"You should know better than that. Ian isn't cruel, he's…" Don rubbed his bruised wrists as he searched for the words. "He's an apex predator. He's pragmatic. He's very good at his job and does what he must to get things done. He crosses lines that I wouldn't but…" Don shrugged. 

Will searched Don's words and his face for any desire for Edgerton, but all he saw was admiration and friendship. Will relaxed. 

Don looked over the clothes that Will was still wearing, the clothes he'd picked out for his mental picture of Edgerton. 

"Yeah, you made a lousy Ian Edgerton." Don said, and his lips twisted. "However, you made an excellent Channing." 

  



	13. Drabble: Echoes of Violence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don apologizes.

**Title:** Echoes of Violence  
**Characters:** Don/Will  
**Rating:** FRAO, NC-17   
**Summary:** Don apologizes.  
**Series:** [Unwelcome](http://irena-adler.livejournal.com/149706.html#unwelcome)  
**Word Count:** 300   
**Placement:** Takes place right after [Sniper Dreams](http://irena-adler.livejournal.com/49000.html) and [Asking Him](http://irena-adler.livejournal.com/149706.html#askinghim). 

 

**Echoes of Violence--**

Don saw Will's face go pale when Don's unintentional attack hit home. Don had just said Will made an excellent Channing and Will looked like he'd been punched in the gut. 

"Hey, I'm sorry," Don said, reaching over to him. "I didn't mean that." 

"Yes, you did," Will said faintly. "I do psychopath very well." 

Don winced. It was true that Will had just taken Don farther down the submission rabbit hole than anyone but Channing ever had. That time in the Chamber and Channing's torture was still remarkably fresh in Don's mind. 

"Channing did it because he got off on destroying people. You were just trying to give me what you thought I needed, what I wanted." Don squeezed Will's arm. "I know that no one saw me at the end but him and you. You saved me from him. He's the psychopath, not you." 

"I could be him," Will said, his voice still faint and distant. "It would be a short step from some of my undercover personas to him. And I did some seriously intense dominations when I was a drug whore." 

Don grimaced as he always did when Will called himself that. "You stopped yourself." 

"Almost too late." 

"But you did stop yourself. And I'm afraid I wouldn't be able to. What if I had Charlie under me… what if I had _you_ under me and I couldn't stop?" 

Will's eyes and voice came back to focus on Don. "Can't stop on either side, can you…?" 

Don shook his head. 

Will put his hand over Don's. "Regardless of which side, I will never, ever lose control like this again. If you don't have brakes, I will put on the brakes for you." 

"Even if I don't want you to?" 

" _Especially_ if you don't want me to." 


	14. Drabble: Tempting Remodel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don needs help.

**Title:** Tempting Remodel  
**Characters:** Don/Will  
**Rating:** FRAO, NC-17   
**Summary:** Don needs help.  
**Series:** [Unwelcome](http://irena-adler.livejournal.com/149706.html#unwelcome)  
**Word Count:** 300   
**Placement:** Takes place right after [Sniper Dreams](http://irena-adler.livejournal.com/49000.html) and [Asking Him](http://irena-adler.livejournal.com/149706.html#askinghim). 

 

**Tempting Remodel--**

Will ran his hand through his hair. "I'm supposed to be the teacher and I act like an untrained idiot." 

Don smiled faintly. "Like me." 

"I'll do better. I will get a hold of my stupid fears and teach you how BDSM can be empowering, building, not destroying." 

"And if I want to… build with Charlie?" 

"Do you?" 

"No…yes. He's just so tempting." Don frowned and thought hard. "He's what you call a 'true sub.' And he's my arrogant, know-it-all brother who's gotten everything I've ever wanted in life." 

"Except me." 

"So having him fight me then submit and be completely in my control is the most incredible thing. But I would not be able to stop. I would just want to _hurt_ him and make him pay and… Oh God…" Don groaned and put his face in his hands. 

Don felt Will's hand on his shoulder. 

"So who's the real psychopath here?" Don asked between his fingers. "Someone who tries to give his partner what he wants or someone who wants to sex his brother to death?" 

Will was silent for a moment, then he said, "I understand." 

"How could you? How could anyone?" 

"The dynamic between you and your brother is already difficult. Then add a sexual component to all that rivalry… I'm surprised that you two get along as well as you do." 

Don laughed tiredly. "Damn Charlie." 

"Damn David as well." 

"Yeah, him too. But you can't blame him for this Edgerton thing." 

"Yes, but if you'd never had sex with Charlie, your reaction to it would be very different." 

"True, it would be - 'Eww, I don't want to hear about my brother having sex.'" Don lifted his head. Will always knew what to say. "What am I going to do?" 

"I honestly do not know." 


	15. Drabble: Eviction at Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don has a realization.
> 
> This is the last drabble in the Unwelcome series.

**Title:** Eviction at Last  
**Characters:** Don/Will  
**Rating:** FRAO, NC-17   
**Summary:** Don has a realization.  
**Series:** [Unwelcome](http://irena-adler.livejournal.com/149706.html#unwelcome)  
**Word Count:** 300   
**Placement:** Takes place right after [Sniper Dreams](http://irena-adler.livejournal.com/49000.html) and [Asking Him](http://irena-adler.livejournal.com/149706.html#askinghim). 

 

**Eviction at Last--**

Don stared at Will. "You don't know?" Will always had a psychological way to look at problems that helped Don work them through. Especially when it came to sex. 

"I'm sorry," Will said. "I'm at a loss." 

"You?" 

Will grimaced an apology. 

"No suggestions, no recommendations…" 

"No..." 

Don burst out laughing and Will flinched. 

"Oh, God," Don said, laughing harder. "If even you…" 

Will pulled back uncertainly. 

"Who always knows what to say…" Don gulped for air. "I am so f-fucked up." 

Will's lips quirked. 

"I want to have brutal sex with my brother," Don said, still laughing. "I am so beyond anything rational, any way of looking at this that makes any sense. It's just fucked up and that's all there is to it." 

Something loosened in Don's chest. 

"I am fucked up, but I don't have to let it take over me." 

Will said carefully, "You don't have to let Charlie have so much power over you. This fantasy is his problem, not yours." 

"Just acknowledge it then let it go?" 

"If you can." 

Don looked inside, at those compelling fantasies that had kept playing in his head the last few days. That's all they were - fantasies. His reality was so much better. 

Don nodded. "I am going to." 

"Really?" 

"It won't be fast or easy, but, really." Don looked at Will for a long moment. "You are amazing." 

Will's eyebrows shot up. "I am?" 

"How did I ever deserve someone so understanding?" 

Will smiled. "Because you're amazing, too." 

"Yeah…" Don took a deep breath and blew it out. Then he smiled at Will. "Make love to me?" 

"God, yes." Will leaned over and kissed him softly. 

Don responded, his hand on Will's cheek. 

Then finally… 

Finally… 

Finally. 

There was no one in the room but them. 


End file.
